


Take It To The Mattress

by durgasdragon



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-10
Updated: 2012-12-10
Packaged: 2017-11-18 09:19:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/559371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/durgasdragon/pseuds/durgasdragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakashi isn’t thrilled when he’s set up—again—with a new partner, but once he meet the new one, he starts reconsidering things</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kiterie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiterie/gifts).



> Adopted by Kiterie.

** Take It To The Mattress **

_Disclaimer: This is a purely fan-made piece that is using the world and characters from Masashi Kishimoto’s_ Naruto _and is made entirely for enjoyment. No financial gain has been made in the making of this piece. All situations, plots, and other parts have been constructed by me and are my own creations_

_Summary: Kakashi isn’t thrilled when he’s set up—again—with a new partner, but once he meet the new one, he starts reconsidering things_

_Author’s Note: Adopted by Kiterie. ‘Cuz she’s awesome. Porn with some plot, but not too much. Un-beta'd_

_Constructive Criticism is always welcomed_

_Published: 10 November 2012_

_Rating: NC-17_

Kakashi blinked and—after a moment—grudgingly admitted to himself that maybe the Information Head wasn't a complete idiot after all. Despite the fact that the man--boy, really--that the Information Head had arranged for Kakashi was only a chunin and too young for Kakashi's taste, he was almost _exactly_ Kakashi's preferred physical type. Tan skin (contrasting skin tones in the bedroom was _so_ hot), sure hands (good for _so_ many things), and big eyes that weren't dead yet (they were even _expressive_ ; _shit_ , that was erotic!) and how the hell had the Information Head figured that out?

The chunin swallowed hard and the squared his shoulders. "ANBU-sama. Reiji-sama sent me—"

Damn. Even the chunin's voice was nice. There was the start of some real authority in it and yet there was still a softness that spoke to a less hardened side.

"I know why Reiji-san sent you."

"Good, I don't have to spell it out for you." Relief flickered over the expressive face. "So..."

Kakashi leaned back and tried to be clinical about his study. The teenager was almost settled into the shape he'd be as an adult and he was going to be even more nicely proportioned when he finished growing. He probably wouldn't get much taller or broader ( _mmph_ , those shoulders were nice!), but he would balance out.

He didn't like the fact he was reconsidering his stance just because Reiji had gotten lucky in picking out a pretty face. That nasty, niggling little voice in the back of his head also pointed out that if the chunin was being sent, he wasn't _just_ a physical match but had shown signs of being a match in other areas as well. Since that meant examining all sorts of things that Kakashi would rather not, he pushed the voice into a dark corner and threw a mental blanket over it.

The chunin fidgeted and scratched at the corner of the scar that crossed his nose. Now that Kakashi’s attention was drawn to it, he realised it wasn’t as much of a flaw as he originally thought it was; it actually was kind of cute.

“Are you done yet?” The teen, it seemed, had finally reached his end point. “Because I’m not going to stand here all day. Either invite me to join you or tell me to leave off. I saw a bunch of good-looking guys when I came in and if you’re not interested, I’m going to find out which one out there _is_.”

Goddamn it. He was gutsy and knew his own worth. The spike of heat in Kakashi’s abdomen shouldn’t have been that strong, but what could he say? He liked them feisty and confident.

Kakashi inclined his head slightly and tried not to stare too obviously as the chunin slid into the spot across from him. “I suppose Reiji-san neglected to mention that I’m not looking right now, didn’t he.”

“No, he mentioned it. But he also said that if I struck your fancy, you would give it a try.” The chunin pushed a few loose strands behind his ears and they immediately escaped again. “And he told me that you’re famous for keeping things brief.”

That certainly was a nicer way of putting it. “Well, if he told you that, then I’m sure he didn’t forget to bring up that I abuse the system when they force it on me and”—here he made sure to be blatant with his once-over—“I don’t like children. Just how old _are_ you, anyway?”

A flush rose over the tan skin and Kakashi found himself imagining the reddish tint on the body everywhere. _Oh, yeah_...

“I'm eighteen years old! And if I’m old enough to die for the village, I’m old enough for you!” The chunin snapped, glaring hotly. “If you’re going to be an ass about my age, old man, I’m outta here!”

Okay, that angry little outburst should _not_ have made Kakashi’s decision for him. He was never going to hear the end of it from Reiji or the Hokage.

“I’m not an easy person to work with in the best of times.” The chunin stopped at the edge of the table and glanced back at him. Kakashi lifted his shoulder slightly. “I’m even more grating and moody in these situations and if you’re going to do this, you need to know that now.”

Slowly, the teen sat back down. “Hokage-sama warned me that you...had difficulties with things outside of your work.”

“That’s putting it mildly,” Kakashi grumbled and felt his heart speed up a little bit when the other ninja snickered.

“Yeah, it kinda was.”

He looked up sharply and caught the edge of wicked smile. _Fuck_. His pants got tighter. Maybe Reiji was on to something; it really had been too long since he last had gotten laid, much less wanted a real human. But first thing first.

"Before we start anything—"

"You'll want some rules, won't you? Reiji-sama mentioned that you liked clearly defined boundaries."

Not exactly what he was going for, but he’d roll with it. "It's not a bad thing," Kakashi said, a bit stiffly. "I'd rather not find out the hard way that some of your...sexual predilections are turn-offs for me and vice versa. I'd like to know what to avoid." _And what I might have to do to get you to go away, if needed be_.

The rosy hue returned and he wanted to taste it. If he could feel the heat under his fingers, tongue, lips...

"I...I don't like sharing. No three-somes or more-somes. I'm not into letting other people into my private moment."

Kakashi noted that voyeurism was probably out for the chunin as well. Not a problem; he didn't have to keep his mask on during the act, then, something he preferred.

"Um...I'm not into pain and humiliation. Or bodily functions that don't normally occur during sex. No dead bodies or animals! And..." Big brown eyes darted around, a mixture of embarrassment and a growing interest. "Well, I guess that's it."

"Blindfolds?"

"I've...never tried them."

"Bondage?"

"I don't know. I've...not had a lot of experience with it."

"What about biting? Rough sex? Bruising?"

"Uh..." The chunin's cheeks got hotter, but it was endearing how he tried to be mature and nonchalant about the whole conversation. "I suppose getting rough once in a while would be all right, but I don't want it every night."

"Blow jobs? Rimming?"

"Rim... _oh_." He swallowed hard. "Are...are we talking about...giving or receiving?"

"Either or."

"Um, I'm not...not against giving blow jobs, but"—here brown eyes looked up with a hint of determination—"I don't want to be the one who always gives them. I don't expect immediate reciprocation, but I'm not going to be the only one with a dick in my mouth. As for rimming...I've...I've never done that. I don't think I'd be...up for doing it to you."

There were a lot of 'I've never's in the chunin's statements. Perhaps he should clear some things up. "Are you a virgin?" Kakashi _hated_ fucking virgins. No matter how careful one was, it never seemed to be that good for the person on the receiving end.

The chunin's head snapped up. "What?! No! I've had sex before!" Then he seemed to realise how loud his voice was and he ducked his head down again. "Just...just haven't had a lot of it."

Kakashi could work with that. "Do you have a preference?"

"A preference for what?"

"Doing the penetrating or being penetrated."

"... _oh_." The teen swallowed again. "I...um...I haven't...I haven't been the one who's done the...penetrating. I'm fine with...being penetrated. But I'd like to try being on top, at least once."

"Are you healthy?"

He rummaged around in a vest pocket before pulling out a neatly folded piece of paper. Unfolding it, he pushed it across the table. "Reiji-sama had me tested last week."

"Have you been with anyone since then?" Kakashi asked, scanning the report. It always made him feel better to see with his own eyes the positive report.

The blush came back with a vengeance. "No."

Kakashi pushed the paper back. "That answers all my questions. Are you ready?"

"Yeah, I guess—” The nervous, heated look transformed and the chunin barely ducked the shuriken in time. "What the hell!"

Kakashi surged forwards and pinned the teen against the wall behind him, fingers around that warm, tan throat. “I think Reiji-san left out or two minor details.”

“He neglected to mention that my life was going to be on the line!” Brown eyes hardened and Kakashi felt a sharp prick right under his ribs. “As yours is.”

The chunin had managed to arm himself and threaten Kakashi; how was it possible that he just kept getting better and better? “Oh, your life isn’t on the line, chunin-san. Reiji-san apparently forgot to tell you what comes _before_ I get you naked. Do you think I would be satisfied with just sex? That I could be fulfilled with someone who couldn’t hold their own? That I wouldn’t need more?”

“Are you telling me that you’re planning to _hunt me down_ so we can have sex and I’m supposed to just _go_ with it?! What kind of messed-up, idiotic, adrenaline-addicted _nut job_ ARE you?!”

He couldn’t help it. He pushed his hips into the body under his and smirked slightly under his masks; despite the chunin’s tone, the teen’s body was clearly not against the idea.

The slightly shorter teen gasped in shock as Kakashi’s erection made contact and that red tint came back with a vengeance. The sudden arousal that flickered over the scarred face told Kakashi all he needed to know.

“Since this is your first time and Reiji-san didn’t tell you all you needed to know, I’m going to give you a five minute head start.” He thrust shallowly a couple of times, just because he could and watching the younger ninja biting his lip to try and keep the sounds in was incredibly hot. “If you can evade capture for more than thirty minutes…I’ll reward you.”

He abruptly stepped back before he got lost in the younger passionate body. He sternly reminded himself that the rush from the hunt always made it better and it’d give him a chance to see what the teen could do. “Your time starts now.”

The chunin blinked a few times and visibly pulled himself together. He bowed quickly and turned and ran.

Kakashi’s smile was feral. It had been a long time since he’d been on the hunt.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adopted by Kiterie

He silently crept up to the edge of the clearing. The chunin had—amazingly—managed to avoid capture for more than twenty minutes. Kakashi never had to wait so long to get what he wanted and while a small part of him was annoyed he had to work so hard, the greater part of him was greatly impressed with the sheer amount of cleverness and sneakiness the chunin employed.

He watched the figure bend over ( _such_ a nice view; he couldn’t _wait_ to get his hands on that ass!) and debated whether he should use his Sharingan to see if this one was the real chunin and not another one of his clones. The chunin had so many little doppelgangers running around and they all made annoying—but often ingenious—traps all over the place. Kakashi had been led astray more than once; if that wasn’t the real chunin, he was going on his way.

Lust won and he pushed up his eye patch enough to determine the chakra signature. He smiled slowly and pulled the patch back down.

The chunin spun the moment Kakashi let his charka flare and tried to aim a low kick at him, but since he was holding two long strands of chakra wire in each hand, one of which was attached to a large tree branch, he wasn’t very successful. Kakashi grabbed the chunin’s wrists and snapped a pair of chakra cuffs on them. Before the younger ninja could blink, he had a kunai out and the teen’s arms up above his head, the blade driven in been the two cuffs into the tree behind the chunin.

“You—” The chunin’s voice was breathless and annoyed, but Kakashi had waited long enough. He yanked off his porcelain mask, tossed it aside while pulling down his black mask. He swooped in and swallowed whatever insult the chunin was going to throw at him.

The teen made a short protesting noise, which Kakashi ignored. He had purposely not asked if the other ninja was all right with kissing because he was too interested in discovering what the teen tasted like and he liked kissing too much.

And then the chunin was kissing him back with just as much fervour. He still was a little inexperienced, but—like his fighting—was inventive and quick and Kakashi found himself planning to be a part of every step of _that_ journey.

A strong leg looped itself around his thigh and hips jerked upwards. Kakashi wanted to be smug because the chunin was very aroused, but since he wasn’t in a much better state, he only pulled the leg up over his hip with one hand and unzipped the chunin’s flak vest with the other.

“ANBU-sama!” The chunin whined when he moved his mouth down to the tempting brown neck curved in front of him. He twisted his arms and tightened his leg, trying to pull their bodies flush. “Fuckin’ _slowpoke_! Get _on_ with it already!”

“Patience,” the jounin muttered, even though he thought the chunin had the right idea.

“ _Asshole_! You made me run with a fuckin’ _erection_! Stop teasing and get to the good part!” Hips jerked up as he pushed up the shirt and found a pair of obviously sensitive nipples. “And I’m pretty damn sure I made it for the fuckin’ half-hour, you half-assed excuse of a—”

“Such _language_!” He blew lightly against the nipple he just had been teasing and gloried in the tortured noise of desire that it inspired. “That’s hardly a way to talk to your superiors.”

“Fuck you! I’ll— _oh_ —I’ll talk to you any— _ah!_ —any way I— _yes!_ Do that again! Oh oh oh _OH!_ ”

Kakashi smirked and thought about repeating the gesture, just to feel the body under his writhe again, but the adrenaline and heat had been running through his veins for too long and he needed relief. He yanked down the zipper on tan ninja’s pants and plunged his hands inside. Gods, it was like that ass was _made_ for him, fitting perfectly into his hands and it was the _exact_ right combination of give and firmness.

The teen made another lusty noise and squirmed a little. Kakashi thought he might be trying to escape and then he realised that the chunin had kicked off one of his sandals. Smart boy. That would make things so much easier.

“Come _on_!” The chunin jerked his hips upwards, a desperate edge starting to enter his movements. “I don’t have all bloody night!”

“Good things come to those who wait, young grasshopper.” Kakashi yanked out a kunai and sliced off the wrappings around one leg before jerking the teenager’s pants and underwear down. “Kids these days!”

The brown-haired teen wrestled one leg free and wrapped it back around Kakashi’s waist while the jounin fumbled with his vest to get out some lubricant. “If you don’t get your damn act together, I’ll rip your fucking dick off and feed it to—”

The jounin would never find out who would be force-fed his penis to because the younger ninja yelped as he worked a slick finger inside. _Shit_ , and it was evident the teenager hadn’t had a lot of sex. Those muscles knew how to clamp down!

“Relax,” he breathed and brushed his lips against a sensitive spot on the warm neck.

“Yeah, okay.” The teenager swallowed hard. “Relaxing.”

Kakashi leaned forwards and slid his tongue back inside the delicious and surprisingly vulgar mouth. A few licks and the other ninja was moaning and he could feel the body slowly start to loosen its grip. To speed things up a little bit, Kakashi added a little chakra to his finger.

The muscles clamped down violently and the chunin made this _noise_ , something between a yelp and a cry. “What—how—what--?” He panted.

“Relax,” the jounin murmured across the lips under his, “and I’ll show you something even better.”

“Fuck, how can it get _better_?!”

Kakashi laughed a little. “You really are new to this, aren’t you. And your previous partners obviously didn’t know what they were doing.”

“It’s not like they— _uh!_ —they had heaps of— _oouu_ —experience to draw from!” The brown hips were starting to alternate between pressing up against the stomach in front of it and—finally—pushing down on to the pale finger. “Lots of trial and errOR! _Ah! AH! AH!_ HOLY _SHIT!_ What the fuck was that?!”

“This, my friend”—Kakashi curled his finger slightly again and gathered another little spike of chakra—“is about to become your new favourite combination.”

“Again!” The chunin ordered breathlessly.

“Bossy bottom.” Kakashi worked a second finger in before he returned to the sensitive gland. It was, he noted with satisfaction, a good plan. The younger ninja was loosening up at a much faster pace and now was getting something out of deal as well.

“Shut up! I know what I like and fuck you if you don’t like hearing it!”

“It’s the other way around.” Kakashi leered and twisted his fingers. “And I never said it was a bad thing. Simply making an observation.”

That lovely red tint was back and he didn’t resist the urge to taste it. He mouthed the heated skin from one shoulder up to the edge of the intriguing facial scar.

“…Oh.”

He smiled a little against the warm cheek. “ _Oh._ ” Then—before the chunin could get indigent again—he kissed him long and hard.

Something tangled in his hair and Kakashi jerked back. The younger ninja whined and yanked on his hair and when the hell had he managed to get a hand free?

“How did you do that?”

“Don’t know what— _uh!_ UH! _UH!_ ”

“How did you manage to get your hand free? Without chakra?” Kakashi pulled his fingers out of the greedy body.

“’Mgood at escaping things.” The teen thrusted unevenly against him. “Can dislocate my hands so they can slip out. Now can we PLEASE fuckin’ get on with it?!”

“Tricky little chunin. You’ll have to show me that later.” Kakashi re-slickened his fingers and began to work three in. He tried to be gentle, but he was starting to reach the end of his patience; the chunin was hot and horny and clever and sneaky and gutsy and damn it, Kakashi was going to cream his pants if he didn’t get inside soon.

“There won’t BE a ‘later’ if you don’t bloody fuck me! What the hell do you _want_ , a damn invitation?!”

“You’re almost ready.”

“No, I AM ready!”

“It will hurt if I go right now.” Kakashi pressed a little more chakra into the insistent ninja’s prostate to try and loosen the muscles up a tich more.

“I’m ready, damn it!” The chunin pushed down urgently. “I’ve been ready since the bloody pub! It’s _you_ who hasn’t been! If you can’t get it up so you can fuck me, fuck off so I can finish—”

Big brown eyes opened impossibly wider and Kakashi swallowed the scream that ruptured out of the other ninja when he let go of that delectable ass and wrapped his hand around the base of the teen’s dick. Since his sexual prowess had just been insulted—really, Kakashi was very broken up and offended by that and not entertained in the least that the chunin would resort to insults to get his way; really, he was—he sent strong pulses of humming chakra to the fingertips of both fingers.

When he repeated the pulse, the entire brown body under his convulsed and the most beautiful choked-off sound he had ever heard in his life came out of the chunin’s mouth. The teen was close and while fucking him into another orgasm would be hot and amazing, Kakashi knew he’d never survive that long. He wasn’t as close to the edge as the other ninja was, but he certainly wasn’t far behind.

He let go and yanked his fingers out. Ignoring the slew of curses and insults that spilled out of the other one’s mouth and the hand that was twisting in his hair painfully, he opened his pants and slicked himself quickly. He grabbed the perfect ass, tilted the tan hips, and started to push.

Kakashi’s eyes crossed a little when the head finally popped in and he had to pause for a moment to get his bearings. He almost couldn’t hear the chunin’s pants over the roar of blood in his ears. It had been _far_ too long since he’d had sex, much less with someone who’s ass muscles came even _close_ to rivalling this chunin’s.

He inched in and his head was spinning by the time he was fully seated inside. Gods, this was going to kill him, but _what_ a way to go!

“Breathe,” he muttered and he didn’t know if it was a reminder for him or the chunin.

The teen gasped out “’mfine. Less talk, more sex.”

“Patience.”

Kakashi immediately regretted saying that as muscles around him suddenly contracted. His head spun with pleasure and the whole world went white for one stuttered heartbeat. He jerked forwards, unable to stop himself.

The chunin made a noise that went beyond pain and pleasure and Kakashi was lost. He surged forwards and slammed his mouth over the warm lips. He tried to angle his hungry thrusts towards the prostate so it would be better for the younger ninja, but with that delectable mouth under his and that tight grip around his cock, he wasn’t sure he was all that successful.

The hand in his hair disappeared and a few moments later, he felt the chunin start to jerk himself off. He had a brief moment of indecision—stop tasting that succulent mouth and watch or skip watching and keep tasting every sound that emerged?

The decision was made for him when the chunin abruptly bit down on his lip and spasmed uncontrollably around him. Something splashed on his armour and the teen made this _sound_ and that was all it took.

Kakashi slammed up into the softening body a few more times and then his whole world exploded. Nothing compared, nothing mattered, nothing existed outside of that young, warm body.

When his wits finally returned, Kakashi found himself slumped again the chunin. It wasn’t the most comfortable position in the world, but he discovered he was loathed to move from it. Maybe next time, he’d transport them to the teen’s place so all they needed to do afterwards was fall onto futon. It sounded nice.

Of course, before he could do that, he needed to know where the other ninja lived.

Regretfully, he pulled out and untangled himself. There was a sound of protest from his partner, but it was half-hearted at best. He pulled out his kunai and freed the hand that still was trapped there, kissing the fingers and rubbing some feeling back in and the pain away.

“Don’t go anywhere.” Kakashi softened the order with a quick, messy kiss. Swiftly, he adjusted his clothing, pulled up his mask, and looked for his porcelain mask. He found it halfway under a bush and the chunin’s sandal about three steps away from that.

The teen had pulled up his underwear and pants by the time Kakashi returned, but he had neglected to fasten them and he hadn’t pulled down his shirt or zipped up his flak vest. He looked debauched and beautiful in the pale moonlight and Kakashi wanted to fuck him again.

He pushed his lust aside; the younger ninja was probably going to be sore in the morning and really didn’t need Kakashi to compound the problem, not to mention that Kakashi had an early morning to look forwards to. Besides, once he got the chunin used to things, there would be plenty of time for multiple sex-sessions later.

“Where do you live?” Kakashi asked as he pulled the limp and obviously sated body towards him.

“Block E,” the chunin mumbled as he snuggled up against the ANBU. “West apartments, 1293-D.”

“Hold on.” He made the signs and teleported them to the small walkway in front of the chunin’s door.

The teen blinked at his door a few times before regretfully staggering over to unlock it. He glanced back. “You…wanna come in? You’d be welcomed.” He gave the taller ninja a heavy-lidded but heated look.

“I will, but only briefly.”

“…Oh. Okay.”

The badly concealed disappointment made Kakashi pin him against the wall and slam the door. He made a few rapid signs and then drew a seal right over the chunin’s heart. The chunin gasped, but before he could say anything, Kakashi had pushed up his porcelain mask and pulled down his black mask so he could kiss the boy silly again.

“I just officially marked you as mine,” he murmured against the sweet mouth. “No-one else is allowed to have you while you wear my mark. If you try to be intimate with someone else, I will know and it will not end prettily. You belong to me and me alone.

“If you ever need to contact me, just put your hand on my mark and send a small chakra pulse and I will come as soon as I am able to. Do not send more than one pulse unless it is an emergency, as it might take me a bit to get to you.”

“Okay.” The teen tried to kiss him once more.

“If I come here, I will not be looking for a chase or a fight. Anywhere else, I will expect it. You will get a flare of chakra and when you feel it, the hunt will be on. I will try to never interrupt you at work or during a mission, but I will not promise anything. Do not ask for my name and do not tell me yours.

“Those are the rules and breaking them has serve consequences. Have I made myself clear?” He pulled back when it seemed like the other was more interested in nibbling on his neck than he was in the rules. “Chunin-san, have I made myself clear?”

The bottom lip came out in a pretty pout. “Yes, perfectly clear. But I do have a question.”

“What?”

“What can I call you? I’d…I’d like to have something to…well, I like having a name for when…you know, the end event occurs.”

Kakashi wondered how the hell Reiji had managed to keep someone as perfect as this chunin hidden from _everyone_ for this long and if he didn’t stop blushing, Kakashi wasn’t going to make it home tonight. “You may call me Crow.”

“Well, you can call me…um…Finn."

He smiled slightly. "Finn?"

The blush darkened and he nuzzled it, just because he could.

"You come up with something better on a short notice! It's certainly better giving myself a bird's name when wearing a cat mask!" The chunin flared, but it was undermined by the breathlessness his voice was starting to take on.

Kakashi kissed him slowly. “I have a mission tomorrow and a briefing early in the morning,” he said before taking one last taste of the teen’s mouth. “I need to go.”

Except when he pulled back, Finn followed him and twined his sturdy fingers in the fine grey strands. Moments later, he was proving what a quick-study he was and turning the kiss into a full-body experience.

Kakashi didn’t remember moving his hands, but he found his hands cupping that perfect ass and he couldn’t stop himself from squeezing it, just a little. It was just _asking_ for one.

Finn moaned, low and hungry.

Kakashi ended up being late for his mission briefing, after all.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adopted by Kiterie. If you haven't thanked her for this yet, you really should. I never would have gotten this far without her.

Kakashi sat outside of his chunin’s window and waited for Finn’s stupid friends to go away. He had spent the entire mission remembering how perfect Finn had been and how good the sex had been and it didn’t help matters that he could feel the teen petting his mark. He never sent any chakra, but it seemed he liked to touch it, just as a reminder, and it was driving Kakashi _crazy_. He needed his chunin again.

His scowl melted as Finn scratched his chest, right over his mark, and felt the touch again. That did it. He was on edge. Those… _friends_ had to go.

He pushed a little of his chakra to the mark and watched as Finn’s perky ponytail snapped up. The scarred face lit up and _fuck_ , he was beautiful and that wasn’t helping at _all_.

Finn wasted no time and booted his bemused friends out, practically pushing them out of the door. It was nice to see he was just as excited and impatient as Kakashi was.

Kakashi was in and behind the teen the moment the door closed. He smirked slightly when Finn turned and yelped.

“Crow-san!” The surprise melted into something much hotter. “I’m glad to see you’re—hey!—Mph!”

Kakashi had his hand over his chunin’s eyes and his masks gone moments after that. He pushed his tongue deep and relished the flavour he found. It probably was just his hormones talking and the new flush of a sexual relationship, but he wanted the taste of Finn’s mouth to become more familiar to him than his own.

“It’s just ‘Crow’,” he murmured when he managed to get his mouth away. “I plan on having us being _very_ familiar with each other.” Then—in case Finn was planning on are arguing the point—he kissed his chunin again, pushing all words back down the bronze throat.

Finn murmured ‘missed you’ between thick, wet kisses, and tried to inch them over somewhere—probably to the worn couch against the far wall—but Kakashi wasn’t interested in that, not tonight, not for what he had planned.

“Keep your eyes closed.” He ordered briskly, head spinning with lust, ripping off his chunin’s shirt. He needed to calm down a little or things were going to be over far too quickly. Of course, if he just ground himself against that flat, brown stomach or got that filthy mouth to wrap around his cock, he could take the edge off and _then_ do what he planned…and if he got Finn off as well, it would slow the frantically delicious groping into something a little more sensual…

Plus, Finn had shown on their first night that he followed the teenager stereotype of having a _very_ short recovery period.

His hormones making up his mind for him, he rubbed his hips up against the younger ninja’s while he blindfolded him. He hungrily swallowed the increasingly-frantic sounds from his chunin and pressed in harder.

His orgasm hit him like a punch to the gut, swift and leaving him blank and breathless for a moment. It took more brainpower than it should have to reach down to make sure that Finn reached the same point.

Finn was already melting against him, so he didn’t have to worry. He lingered at the sweet mouth for a moment more, then murmured “where’s your bedroom?”

The teen muttered something incomprehensible and jerked his head in the general direction of the partition. Feeling a little smug that he could reduce the other to such a state—and he hadn’t even gotten _started_ —Kakashi pulled the other ninja into the sleeping area, shucking his clothes as he went.

“Strip,” he commanded as he yanked the curtains shut. He turned on the small lamp next to Finn's low bed and took a brief— _very_ brief—moment to admire the warm bronze skin in the low light as it was quickly exposed. The temperature of his blood rose a few degrees as he noticed that, right below the fabulously flat stomach, his chunin’s dick was recovering from the previous bout _quite_ nicely.

He grabbed the young chunin and pushed him so he was sitting on the bed and then scooted him back so his spine was pressed up against the iron headboard. Kakashi threw the lube on the bed and then climbed up after the teen and settled into his lap. As skin and cocks made contact, the world went grey for a moment and spun to the left. It was amazing how quickly he had learned to crave the pleasure of the touch of the younger ninja.

He kissed the heavenly mouth and tried to keep it sensual and not greedy and devouring, but Finn was such an avid partner, he didn’t think he was succeeding.

He might as well get things going, especially if Finn was going to insist on making those _noises_ again. He never would make it to the event he had planned if he didn’t get a move on and that simply would not do.

Kakashi could pinpoint the _exact_ moment Finn figured out what was going on when he guided those strong hands down and they found the flat bit of silicone instead of puckered flesh. His chunin’s hand stuttered, his mouth went lax, and Kakashi imagined if the blindfold hadn’t been on, those big brown eyes would have been opened _very_ wide.

“What…?”

“You evaded me for over thirty minutes and I _did_ promise you a reward.” He kissed the side of the slack mouth.

The teenager swallowed hard and his heartbeat skyrocketed. “I…I only managed to evade you for…” Another hard swallow as Kakashi slowly ground himself against the warm body. “Uh…maybe twenty-nine minutes and….and…” His hand shook as he carefully twisted the plug inside the ninja above him.

“Still a good…twelve minutes and thirty-two seconds longer than anyone else,” Kakashi gasped out. “ _Definitely_ deserves a reward.” He opened the lube bottle quickly.

Finn started panting as Kakashi curled slick fingers around his dick and gave up on fine motor controls. He grabbed the jounin’s hips and held on for dear life while the older man finished his task.

Kakashi smirked slightly. _Definitely_ a virgin in this respect. He reached behind and pulled out the plug, groaning. He tossed it aside and decided that since it didn’t seem that Finn’s hands were going anywhere for a little bit, he’d have to help the poor teenager out.

Finn started making this bitten-off gasping noise as Kakashi slowly sunk down and the fine tremors increased. “Breathe,” Kakashi murmured, but he might have been telling himself that because he felt fabulously _full_ with Finn inside of him and his head spun with the feeling.

Finn’s fingers tightened and he thrust up jerkily a few times, then went still. A few moments later, he slumped down, groaning softly and Kakashi felt his chunin softening inside of him.

He peppered small kisses on the bisecting scar.

“Sorry,” Finn wheezed, sounding embarrassed and sated. “Sorry. I didn’t—”

Kakashi shut him up with a kiss. “’Sokay. I thought it might be something you would like.” He leered a little. “And I was right.”

“Insufferable ass!” His chunin pinched his hip, but it was rather affectionate. "Give me a moment and we'll see who's enjoying what."

"Oh, I fully intend to."

"Fuckin' pervert," the younger ninja muttered, but it was muffled as Kakashi pressed forwards to capture that sweet mouth again.

As his tongue snaked passed warm lips, he felt Finn's hands shift. They slid over the hipbones and down to his butt cheeks, squeezing them gently. He tightened his inner muscles in response.

His chunin gasped and pulled his mouth away. "Cheater!"

"Not," Kakashi corrected. "I'm still hanging and you aren't. I'm simply levelling the playing field and helping you—"

Finn kissed him aggressively and reached down. He wanted to smirk—he had thought challenging the brown-haired teen would get him some good results—but those sure hands were wreaking some pretty fabulous havoc on him, so it was a little hard (and oh, he was _so_ passed that point!) to concentrate.

Then Finn rolled his hips up. He wasn't fully erect yet, but _damn_ if he wasn't close! While Kakashi usually preferred his sexual partners to be older, Finn (and his short recovery time) was certainly making an excellent case for younger partners. Especially when he brushed by some pretty sensitive spots...!

Kakashi shifted his mouth and twined one of his hands in that soft brown hair, tilting the teen's head so he could take control of the kiss. He pushed his hips down in a sharp grind and groaned when the boy jerked up. Oh _yes_!

He then rolled his hips, searching for that one spot. He probably didn't have to find it to get the desired end results, but to be honest, Kakashi was rather fond of prostate stimulation and half the fun of finding it was the journey, so he shifted his angle again.

Finn made a pretty noise, and then shuddered when Kakashi pinched his nipples, a little bit of chakra on the tips of his fingers. The brown-haired ninja shoved his tongue back inside his mouth, messy and wet and so damn good.

Both of them were moving against each other and things were getting sloppy. Finn's grip around Kakashi's dick began to alternate between not enough pressure and almost too much as he tried to keep up a semblance of a rhythm while his brain relocated itself from his head to his crotch. It actually was surprisingly hot.

Then Kakashi found the perfect angle and it only took a few thrusts downwards to make his mind explode.

Finn was jerking up almost painfully when Kakashi became aware of his surroundings again. Kakashi rested his sweaty forehead against the teen's and helped out by finding the energy to constrict his inner muscles rhythmically.

Strong fingers convulsed and tightened and Finn lunged forwards, teeth snapping and catching the edge of a pale shoulder. A muffled snarl and then all the tension in his chunin's body slowly melted away.

He nuzzled the side of Finn's face gently a few moments later when the lax brown body didn't move. "Did you survive?"

"Mmmph. No." The corner of the younger man's mouth twitched like it wanted to curve up in a smile but it lacked the strength to do so. "Pretty sure am dead now."

"Good." Kakashi sprinkled a few kisses on the slack face. “Then your reward has been a success.” He shifted and winched slightly as the other slipped out. The wetness that seeped out of him was a nice reminder of what he’d been able to do to his chunin, but it would dry and get itchy if he didn’t do something about it soon.

He kissed Finn slowly again. “I’ll be right back.” He smiled at the sound Finn made—half acknowledgement and half protesting—as he slid off of the teen and the bed.

His limbs felt pleasantly loose as he got a wet cloth from the tiny bathroom. The sex had been nice; it wasn’t mind-blowing because Finn didn’t know the techniques yet to make it so, but if there was one thing that Kakashi had discovered about the teen was that he was a fast learner. And—judging how creative the teen was—once he gained that knowledge, it was going to be one _hell_ of a ride.

Finn caught his wrist after he finished cleaning up the teen. “Stay a while?” His chunin murmured. “’Least ‘til I’m asleep?”

Kakashi tossed the cloth in the general direction of Finn’s hamper and helped pull the smaller man under the blankets with him. “Of course I can.”

Finn’s smile was sleepy and sweet and one of the prettiest things he’d ever seen in his life. “Thank you.” He snuggled up against the pale chest.

As Finn’s breathing evened out and deepened, Kakashi decided that maybe he should send Reiji a fruit basket because this was looking like a beginning of something worthwhile.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adopted by Kiterie

It took Kakashi a long time to realise what the feeling in his chest meant. To be fair, he hadn’t felt it in a long time and it wasn’t familiar any more.

But it was all because of Finn.

Kakashi had never had someone in his life like Finn before. The chunin was temperamental (and Kakashi had the scars from a few of their fights to prove it), creative (Kakashi now had a new working knowledge of traps that he didn’t even know was possible to achieve and Finn _still_ could catch him in one), and mischievous (when Finn had been teaching Kakashi how to escape chakra cuffs, he had slapped the cuffs on the jounin and then went down on him, telling him he’d allow Kakashi to orgasm once he got a hand free. It was the most agonisingly amazing lesson Kakashi had _ever_ had). And the sex was _incredible_.

Finn also was playful. He’d start pillow fights or wrestling matches. As soon as he discovered that Kakashi could feel him touching his mark, he made sure to use it against the jounin, just because he could get him all hot and bothered just by petting the mark He once turned the tables on Kakashi and hunted the ANBU down instead of being the prey (Kakashi had walked funny and had a goofy grin pasted on his face for a few days after _that_ little incident) and there was the time when Kakashi had sent out the pulse to let Finn know that he was about to become prey and then he couldn’t find his frisky chunin. When he finally tracked down the teen, Finn had placed a genjutsu on his little flat so it looked like a hot spring and he wore a fuckin’ _kimono_. They hadn’t made passed the ‘gates’ (really the bathroom door) to the ‘hot spring’ (the bathtub) before Kakashi’s control broke. He’d fucked Finn—kimono and all—against the door.

The look on Reiji’s face had been priceless when he had come up to Kakashi to tell him that he had found a new companion that he thought that Kakashi should check out and Kakashi casually mentioned that he was still with Finn and thus didn’t need a new companion. The man actually dropped his clipboard and was speechless for a full five minutes. Kakashi had used the time to escape.

That was his first indication things had gone on longer than he’d ever let them go before and he pushed aside the small voice that worried that if he didn’t do something soon, he’d be in over his head.

But he had more important things to do than fretting over a possible danger bond being formed. There were missions to carry out and since Finn had some unusual success with a noble’s bratty children, he had started working at the academy and thus needed to curb his cussing; Kakashi ‘helped’ out with that. And between chasing Finn and fucking the living daylights out of him, there wasn’t time for worry.

Then one night, Finn had murmured that Kakashi would be welcomed to come over any time he’d like and not just when he wanted sex. The statement was followed by a sweet kiss and a drowsy smile before he fell asleep.

A little decoration like that couldn’t be ignored and it caused Kakashi to freak out, just a tiny bit. Finn couldn’t be having _those_ kinds of feelings; that could ruin _everything_ and Kakashi couldn’t return them. It meant he was going to have to avoid the chunin and be without that smile and those sure hands and warm body and nurturing chakra and not hearing wonderfully ordinary chatter and not have someone who wanted to spend time talking and listening to him…

A messenger hawk interrupted his disturbingly long list of things he’d have to do without—thankfully—and he took the distraction—both from Finn and thinking—gratefully.

It turned into a long, horrible mission. Kakashi lost two teammates and had to drag the third one over fifty miles at top speed in an attempt to get her to some proper medical attention and even then she still lost the leg. It took all of the traps he’d copied from Finn and more jutsus than he liked using to get rid of the missing nins that had attacked them. The information they had paid such a high price for wasn’t very good or accurate and if Kakashi took any more solider pills, he’d probably die from chakra burnout.

Later, when he wasn’t brain-dead and exhausted and needing _life_ so badly, he realised that Finn wasn’t the only one in a dangerous place because instead of going to his apartment after the mission debriefing and trying to erase the deaths that the Sharingan had recorded from his memory, he stumbled into Finn’s flat after the Hokage ordered him to go home.

He nearly stabbed the shorter ninja when he had rushed towards him, but Finn had reached out with his chakra and gently touched the hand with the kunai. It was pure and so far removed from everything he had wanted to forget that he collapsed again the warm body.

He didn't remember too much passed that point, just strong hands, warm water, quiet chakra, and a soothing voice. It was safe here.

He woke up and found Finn was cradling him, like he was worthy of tender emotions and not dangerous and inhuman. Finn was asleep, chest rising and falling softly. When he tried to get up—his bladder was letting him know it wanted to be emptied—his chunin made a sleepy sound of protest and tightened his arms.

He finally got free and stumbled to the bathroom. It wasn't until he was washing his hands that he realised that he didn't have any sort of mask on.

He scrubbed his hand over the bared skin. He didn't want to wipe Finn's memory. It was a process that could go wrong on so many different levels and there was the very real chance that he’d erase something he didn’t want gone.

Maybe if he didn’t say anything about it, he could get away with not doing it; it wasn’t like his face was highly recognised or very memorable or anything.

Still, he found his shirt hanging on a small drying rack in the tub and pulled it on, making sure the mask was up. The disappointed look in Finn’s eyes when he came out and found the teen making breakfast almost made him reconsider his decision, but he sternly reminded himself that it was for the safety of the village and Finn.

That afternoon, when Kakashi was sitting in his too-empty apartment, he forced him to acknowledge that he was in too deep. Finn was—like it or not— _home_ now. Finn was what he fought for and what he wanted to return to after every mission.

Strangely enough, admitting that didn’t faze him the same way that realising that Finn had stronger feelings for him. Maybe it was the freedom that the admission brought or maybe it was because acknowledging it meant he could plan for Finn’s safety better should either of them became compromised, but telling himself the truth of his feelings for Finn untied a hard knotted ball of tension in his chest. So he cared for Finn; so what? T ake the new information and integrate it and use it in the mission of life.

He began to spend more time at Finn’s cramped but cosy flat and slowly, things began to appear for him. First a razor and a toothbrush, then a comb, then old exercise blacks and a bandana for sleeping, a key and traps keyed to his chakra as well, so on and so forth until the only thing he had to stop at his old apartment for was his ANBU gear and his _Icha Icha_ collection.

It was _nice_.

Time also passed differently with Finn in his life. It didn’t feel like he’d been with the brown-haired ninja that long, yet Finn was promoted from student teacher to assistant teacher to teacher. Reiji-san retired and the Information department merged with the Torture and Interrogation department, solving a lot of jurisdiction issues. Jiraiya wrote five more novels and green-lighted the production of two new movies. The rest of the world was moving on and Kakashi hadn’t figured out how Finn made it seem like so little time had passed.

He slid his fingers through the soft brown strands and marvelled that his chunin trusted him enough to sleep through it. The feeling inside of him grew and suddenly, everything became clear.

That warm feeling in his chest, Kakashi realised with a jolt, was _happiness_.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adopted with love by Kiterie

“And sign there.”

Kakashi mentally sighed and signed yet _another_ form. He never imagined being phased out of ANBU would require so much _paperwork_.

Frankly, he wasn’t sure that he was ready for a non-black ops existence, but it seemed the Hokage thought it was time for him to start passing down some knowledge. Apparently, the old man thought he would be the best to teach the last of the Uchiha clan in the chances the boy developed his Sharingan.

Kakashi wasn’t particularly interested in trying yet _another_ team, but maybe once he flunked them, things would return to a more normal state of affairs. Minus the porcelain mask, of course. The Sandaime had been rather clear that he would rather not reinstate Kakashi again.

Ibiki pushed another form at him and the Hokage must have read something in his posture because he said “I do believe this is the last thing you’ll have to sign.”

Kakashi skimmed it, stopped, went back, and read it more carefully. He looked up. “This is stating that I will give up all contacts made while wearing the mask.”

“That is correct,” Ibiki said.

“Including companions.”

“All marked by you will have the marks removed and purged. You won’t need them anymore.”

Kakashi put down his pen. “No.”

Ibiki blinked. “What?”

“I’m not signing that. I don’t care if you remove my mark, but I’m not cutting contact with my companion.” He was _not_ going to lose Finn. He already had a plan as how he was going to break the news that he was no longer in ANBU and thus Finn could know his real name and his real address and most importantly, learn Finn’s _real_ name—

The Hokage slowly lowered his pipe and looked surprised but interested as Ibiki narrowed his eyes. “It’s a matter of national security. If companions know their counterparts’ identities, it leaves an opening that our enemies can exploit.”

“Then I’ll continue to cover my face and never tell him my name. I’m not going give him up.” It certainly killed his fantasy of screaming Finn’s name or hearing his name gasped out, but he could live with that. It was far worse not to have his chunin in his life.

“Kakashi-san,” the Sandaime said. “How long have you been with your current companion?”

He didn’t see what that had to do with anything, but he dutifully answered. “Five years, seven months, three days, eighteen hours, forty minutes, and four seconds, I think.”

One of Ibiki’s eyebrows rose slightly as the Hoakge nodded. “And how long was the one previous to that?”

“Nineteen days, six hours, and twenty-seven minutes.” 

“And before that?”

“Two months, two days, thirteen hours, eight minutes, and thirty-three seconds.”

“Approximately how long was your second longest relationship with a companion?”

“Three mouths, twenty-one days, five hours, fifteen minutes, and twenty-three seconds.”

Ibiki’s eyebrow crept higher.

The Hokage puffed on his pipe for a moment. "You know that if he knows who you are, it creates a breach in security." It was stated, but Kakashi inclined his head in acknowledgement before the old man went on. "And you understand why we ask you to part ways when you leave the services."

There felt like a 'but' was hanging, so Kakashi waited.

He didn't have to wait long. "However," the Sandaime said. "This is the first time I've heard you ever refuse an order, much less argue about it. I would appreciate hearing your rationale as to why you think you should be allowed to keep up contact with your companion, despite knowing the risks and the logistical problems that arise from the situation.”

Since saying ‘Finn makes my life nice’ or ‘Finn’s so amazing in bed I don’t know how I ever leave him’ or ‘Finn doesn’t seem to think I’m soulless killing machine’ didn’t seem to be very persuasive arguments to Kakashi, he took a moment to arrange his thoughts into a logical argument.

“My missions have gotten faster and more efficient by eighteen per cent since I’ve started my relationship with my current companion,” he said. Statistics were nice, hard, emotionless facts. His record would back him up and it would make a good argument of why he should be able to stay with Finn. “Time spent in the hospital has gone down thirteen per cent, which means I have been available to take on more missions. More missions has led to increased revenue for the village as well as safer routes for traders and merchants, which also has led to more revenue.”

Neither the Hokage nor Ibiki looked particularly impressed.

Kakashi decided to try and add a more personal spin. “Since the relationship has begun, I have been taken off of the Top Ten Watch List”—Ibiki started slightly and scowled darkly; apparently, he didn’t realise how easy his list had been to find—“and I’ve stayed off of it. I haven’t had a break with reality in that time, nor have I needed a psych watch because I haven’t broken. I don’t have as many nightmares now and my sleeping pill usage has gone down by seventy-two per cent.

“If I am to give up my companion, all of that will change and it will change for the worse.”

It wasn’t a half-bad argument, Kakashi thought, particularly since he had to come up with it on the spur of the moment.

Ibiki glared at him for a moment and opened his mouth.

“Ibiki-san,” the Hokage interrupted whatever the T  & I head was going to say. “Might I have a word with Kakashi-san in private?”

The large man bowed slightly and—with one last nasty look at Kakashi—stepped out.

The Sandaime watched Kakashi thoughtfully for a moment. “You’ve made some very interesting points, yet none of them justify your refusal,” he said finally. “And perhaps I am not asking you the correct question. Let me ask you this: If I was to tell you that no matter what, the answer would be ‘no’, what would you do?”

Kakashi tried to imagine never seeing Finn again and failed. He attempted to construct a world where he was alone again. He tried to envision a life without his creative and explosive chunin and just felt… _lost_. “I…don’t know. Defect?”

The faintest look of satisfaction flickered in the man’s eyes, which Kakashi didn’t understand. “That seems a bit extreme, don’t you think? And would you really defect over a chunin?”

_Yes_. “Maybe. He’s…” _Amazing. Worth it. Mine_. “Different.”

A white eyebrow cocked in question. “You’re refusing orders and threatening to defect over ‘different’?” Was the Hokage _teasing_ him? He was doing some things that Finn did when he teased Kakashi, but this was the _Hokage_. “I would think someone that is getting this kind of fight out of you deserves a slightly stronger adjective than ‘different’. I know you know some; you’ve read enough of Jiraiya-kun’s books to have picked up a few.”

Kakashi tried again. “He’s interesting.”

The amused expression got stronger. “I see. On the flip side, if I told you that the answer could be ‘yes’, what would you do then?”

Since saying ‘run home and fuck Finn’s brains out—after we exchange real names’ didn’t exactly seem like an appropriate thing to announce to the Hokage, Kakashi decided to censor himself a little bit. “I’d learn his name.”

“I’m sure that’s all you’d do,” the old man muttered dryly, reminding Kakashi that the Sandaime had an _Icha Icha_ collection that rivalled his own. “But I get the gist. Your companion is…more than just a release.”

Kakashi didn’t say anything, just inclined his head slightly. He didn’t have words for regular emotions, much less words for describing the ones he had for Finn. Best if he didn’t say anything and left that sort of thing for people who were good at it.

“This…issue…will require some thought.” The Hokage settled back in his chair. “I will discuss matters over and make a decision after that. Until that point, I will expect you to not to seek out your companion. No argument. That is an order. Do you have any questions?”

The jounin gritted his teeth and shook his head. “No, Hokage-sama.”

“Good. Please tell Ibiki-san to come back in. Dismissed.”

xXxXxXxXxXx

Kakashi stewed over his drink. He didn’t want to go to his empty apartment and he currently was being barred from home, so he didn’t really have anywhere to go. He sat at the bar—the same one that he’d met Finn at—nursing the same drink. What _would_ he do if they denied him Finn? Defecting was a pretty big step and he wasn’t sure that Finn would want to come with him, and that would defeat the whole point. But if he couldn’t go to Finn…

He wondered if things would get better or worse if he got drunk.

A group of ninjas stumbled noisily into the pub and Kakashi did his best to ignore them, trying to turn off his battle senses so he could focus on the problems in front of him.

Alcohol was a depressant, so he might just end up bawling his story out to whatever poor sap that got stuck watching over him. Alcohol also lowered inhibition, which might result in a few elders and Ibiki waking up to a kunai to their throats. Of course, alcohol impaired fine motor skills, so he might just trip and—

“Pardon me, but is this seat taken?”

Kakashi stiffened before turning and staring.

The ponytailed chunin scratched the edge of the scar on his face and smiled brightly. “Is this seat taken?”

Slowly, Kakashi shook his head.

“Oh, good.” The chunin settled down and turned his attention to Kakashi, grinning. “My name is Umino Iruka.”

And suddenly, Kakashi understood.

To think they called _him_ the genius.

Finn— _Iruka_ —his sneaky, conniving, evil little chunin had found a loophole. He couldn’t approach Iruka, but Iruka could search for and approach _him_. If they ‘met’ at the pub and then things ‘progressed’ to a relationship…well, there was nothing forbidding _that_.

The one loophole and Iruka had found it and was going to obviously exploit it for all it was worth. Why Kakashi had never thought of it, he didn’t know, but it didn’t matter now. It didn’t matter what the Hokage or the elders said because Iruka had found a way around any answer they gave.

Kakashi thought he might explode. “Hatake Kakashi.”

“It’s nice to meet you.” Iruka’s smile was smug and self-satisfied and hungry. “Could I buy you a drink?”

Kakashi felt a matching smile grow under his mask. “Only if you sit here." He scooted back as far as he could on his stool and spread his knees. He patted the little bit of seat that was left.

Iruka's smile lost some of its smugness and got hungrier. "Well, if _that's_ all it takes..." He slid out of his seat and nestled his perfect ass right up against Kakashi's groin in the small space. He leaned his head back on the jounin's shoulder. "Do you want that drink now?"

Kakashi stared at the curved neck. At this angle, he could see the very edge of a hickey he had given Iruka and _shit_ , that was hot.

He made himself focus. They had to flirt a little before they could 'start' the 'relationship'. "I would love it." And—because it was flirty, damn it! It wasn't just because he needed to touch his chunin again!—he put his arm around the teacher and let his fingers play with the edge of the flak vest. "What brings you here?"

Iruka made a pleased sound at the added contact. "Oh, I had a pet bird, but they changed the conditions and now they won't let me have pets any more. I took it all the way up to the Hokage, but he was remarkably stubborn on the matter. I was feeling low, so I decided to find some companionship. You know," he continued in a faux thoughtful tone. "This place has some nostalgia for me."

"Oh?" Kakashi struggled to keep his tone interested and not out-of-his-mind-relieved-and-horny.

"Yeah, it's where I found my bird in the first place."

"Well, maybe it will bring you luck. Or maybe you'll find a new place that will let you have...birds."

Iruka craned his body —quite a feat considering how little space they both had on the bar stool. "You think?"

"I know my apartment allows pets."

Iruka smiled slowly. "Maybe I should see your apartment. See if it would work."

"That sounds like a good plan." It was hard not to just teleport them out of there.

As they walked out of the pub, Iruka causally linked their hands together and Kakashi didn't know it was possible to get any happier. He knew that no matter what, this had been the right thing to hold on to. It was the thing worth fighting for.

And nothing was going to take that away from him.

  
_x Fin x_


End file.
